


together and apart

by thewayofthemandalorian



Series: Season 2 oneshots [8]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kissing, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayofthemandalorian/pseuds/thewayofthemandalorian
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 2.08 "CHAPTER 16: THE RESCUE"After the events of the day, you and Din are restless and have a discussion about what to do next.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Season 2 oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	together and apart

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe that we have reached the end of season 2 of The Mandalorian! I am in shock over this episode. This does have heavy spoilers for the season 2 finale, episode 2.08 “Chapter 16: The Rescue” so read at your own risk if you haven’t seen the episode yet and don’t want to be spoiled.
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers for season 2, a little bit of kissing, emotional hurt/comfort.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @thewayofthemandalorian

Back and forth. Back and forth. Up and down the small corridor.

Din Djarin was pacing while he thought you were resting. His helmet and armour lay resting on the floor beside the cot you shared with him on _Slave I_ , a poor replacement for the ship where your love for each other had grown and blossomed like wildflowers.

His beskar armour, his jet pack, blaster and helmet lay neatly stacked beside the door. The only thing missing from the tidy pile was the Darksaber which he had won hours ago in battle against Moff Gideon who was now a prisoner of Bo-Katan, who was none too pleased that your lover had won what she believed was rightfully yours.

You heard Din’s bootless feet shuffle back and forth endlessly in the cramped corridor just outside, his mind restless. Adrift at sea.

It was easy to understand why he was so restless, you thought. You were restless yourself. And perhaps would be for a long while. Your little family had been changed drastically today after the face-off against Moff Gideon.

When the dark troopers had re-boarded the ship, you had thought you were done for. You had been there when Din tried to fight off _one_ and very nearly did not succeed, the only thing saving him being the beskar spear.

 _Back and forth_.

Din thought you were sleeping. As if you could sleep after what had happened. What you were missing, and would miss for the rest of your days.

You remembered your saviour. A mysterious and powerful Jedi by the name of Luke Skywalker who had heard Grogu’s call on Tython and had followed you to Moff Gideon’s ship just in the nick of time to save your group.

And to take Grogu for training.

 _Back and forth_.

It had been the hardest thing you had ever done, saying goodbye to the small child who you had long since considered to be a son of yours. You had barely held back tears as you watched Din forego his creed, taking off his helmet so that his son could remember his father’s face. It was the first time you had seen his face as well, not being present with him and Mayfeld when they broke into the Imperial base on Morak to get the co-ordinates for Moff Gideon’s ship; you had stayed with Boba, Fennec, and Cara.

As Din promised Grogu that they would see each other again, you had broke, sobbing as you kissed his wrinkled green forehead. Din himself was hardly able to contain his own tears.

“I promise to protect and train this child,” Skywalker said solemnly.

Grogu almost seemed hesitant to follow him, like he needed permission. “All right, pal. It’s time to go. We will see each other again. I promise. Don’t be afraid,” Din said quietly, the last part both to Grogu and to the two of you.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” you whispered, giving his big ear one final stroke. Din took your free hand in his, rubbing your thumb soothingly as Grogu made his way over to the Master Jedi and his blue and white droid.

 _Back and forth_.

And then there was the issue of the Darksaber. Din had rightfully won it in his face-off with Moff Gideon. But he didn’t want it.

He had tried to foist it off onto Bo-Katan, who wanted it for herself - that had been her terms for joining you on this mission, that she get the Darksaber - but apparently it didn’t work that way. It had to be _won_ in battle.

Even yielding, as he had attempted to do, was not possible. Din Djarin was the rightful heir to Mandalore.

 _Back and forth_.

* * *

“Din?” You had had enough waiting in silence, waiting for him to come to bed. It was late. The two of you were emotionally and physically exhausted, but no sleep would find you.

Your voice startled him from his pacing. “What are you doing up, _cyare_?”

Very tactfully, you did not look into his face, which you had seen for the first time proper earlier today. “I could ask you the same thing,” you replied. You hugged him, resting your cheek against the soft, worn fabric of the tunic he wore. His heartbeat was a melody in your ear.

“I can’t sleep. A lot on my mind.” He sounded vulnerable, unsure of himself.

You nodded against his chest. “Me, too.” You sighed sadly. “I hope he will be all right with Skywalker.”

Din didn’t say anything for a moment. “I’m sure he will be just fine.” He didn’t sound convinced.

“I miss him.” You felt your throat constrict with fresh tears.

A moment later, Din pulled your face away from his chest, tilting your chin up to look at him. He looked distraught. His eyes were red-rimmed, glazed with unshed tears. “I do, too,” he said hoarsely. “But we will see him again. I am sure of it.”

A shaky breath left your lips as you looked up at your lover’s face for the second time. The face you thought you would not see until (unless?) you married him.

Reaching up, you cupped his cheek, peppered with stubble. “I never told you. It wasn’t the right time earlier. But I think you’re really handsome.”

It was a poor attempt to diffuse some of the sadness that had you shrouded. Din smiled ruefully all the same. “You’re biased.” He kissed your forehead.

His glance fell to the Darksaber that was propped against the wall next to the sleeping chamber and his smile, weak to begin with, dropped.

Turning, you followed his gaze with a sigh.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” you asked hesitantly, turning back to look at him.

Din shrugged. “What’s there to talk about?”

You gestured at the Darksaber behind you. “You’re the _heir_ to Mandalore, Din.”

He shook his head. “I don’t want it.”

You pursed your lips, hesitating a moment before saying gently, “I don’t think it works like that.” You stroked his cheek again, watching as he closed his eyes at your touch as he had when Grogu had stroked his cheek earlier today.

Leaning up on your tiptoes, you brushed your lips against his in a soft kiss, pulling back before he could properly kiss you back. “I will support you, no matter what ends up happening.”

Din’s eyes closed again. You had said something similar when he had been quested to find a Jedi to train Grogu almost a year ago. He was remembering that moment, you figured.

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his chest again. “What would I do without you, _cyare_?” he murmured against the crown of your head.

The two of you stood like that for a long while.

* * *

After a considerable amount of silence, you spoke so quietly you weren’t sure he could hear you. “Are you thinking about him, too?”

Din’s breath hitched. “I am.”

You rubbed his back consolingly. You hadn’t been with Din when he and Grogu had first come together, coming on shortly after he had gone on the run with the child after initially turning him over to the client working for Moff Gideon.

All the same, the bond between them was impossible to deny. And you had very quickly formed a strong bond with both the baby and with the Mandalorian who protected him.

“He’s going to be all right, Din. And who knows? This might not be for ever. He could come back to us.” It was naive of you to think that, but you couldn’t help but cling to a small hope that it was true.

Din was kind enough not to dispute you, hoping and praying to the Maker that you were right. That he was able to keep the promise that he had made to Grogu.

“I hope you are right, _cyare_ ,” he said, his voice raspy.

You were tired. Din was tired. “We should try to get some sleep,” you said, looking him in the eye. His face was weary and exhausted and emotional and you just wanted him to rest with you for a while.

Din allowed you to pull him the very short distance to the sleeping room. Stooping down, you picked up the Darksaber to place with his armour.

You handed it to him. “This is yours, Din. We don’t have to talk about it tonight. We don’t have to talk about - about him tonight. For tonight we should just rest. Try and get some sleep. Everything may not make sense tomorrow, but we can face it with clearer, rested minds.”

You stood on your tiptoes again, pressing your forehead to his as you pressed the Darksaber into his hand.

Pressing a kiss to the side of his lips, you whispered, “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do, Din. I just want you to be happy and do what you think is best, as you always do.”

Din looked despondent as he stroked your arm. “Did I make the best choice today, though?” he asked quietly.

You sighed. “As much as we wanted to have Grogu stay with us, I think he needs to be trained by somebody who knows what they are doing. It would be selfish of us to deny him that.” Your heart disagreed. You wanted to hold on to Grogu and keep him with you and Din, but you knew that you could not. So you did what you could, and loved him as a son for as long as you could.

“You’re right, _cyare_. It isn’t the way to be selfish.” Din pulled the sheets down, settling into the cot.

Lying down to face him, you sighed. “I wish I wasn’t right.”

You yawned suddenly, two tears slipping down your cheeks as you did. Din wiped them away with his thumb. “We should sleep. As you said, we don’t have to make a decision tonight.”

Kissing you good night softly, Din whispered the words you had so often wondered if he would ever speak aloud. “I love you, sweet girl.”

The words had never been said aloud before by either of you, but he knew you loved him as much as you knew he loved you.

Smoothing his stray hair out of his forehead, you kissed the skin between his eyebrows. “I know. I love you, too.”

Finally settling into sleep next to him, you knew the answers wouldn’t come easy.

Who was to say if Din would become the next Mand’alor? If he would renounce the title to Bo-Katan or if he would step up and claim the title?

Equally as hard to determine was whether you and Din would ever see Grogu again. It had not even been a full day and you already felt the loss of his presence greatly. It was different when he had been abducted by Moff Gideon. The chance of seeing him again was greater then than it was now. But still, you had to hold on to hope.

Things would not be clear right away, but regardless of what came your way, you and Din would face them. Together.


End file.
